Station
Stations are sites where your trains can pick up and drop off jobs. They also contain train yards, in which you can store up to 5 train cars from other stations. The capacity of a train yard can be increased by five for 10 Bux. As of Oct. 30, 2015, there are 136 stations. Stations are indicated on the map by a big red dot. The dot will increase in size when there are Cars in the yard. When there is a Daily Event at the station's city the red dot will be replaced by a gold exclamation mark. The golden exclamation mark will go away when the event is done or there is a new event. Sometimes, you can buy a normal or special crate at a station. This will cost 400 x your level for a normal crate or 2000 x your level for a special crate, up to a maximum of 8,000 and 40,000 coins respectively at level 20. Purchase The price of unlocking a station depends upon the length of the track you are building to connect it with your network; longer tracks will cost more coins to build than shorter ones. Each mile of track costs 50 coins over land or 150 coins over sea. However, you can not access stations in continents you do not own a license for. List of All Stations This is a list of all avaliable stations by alphabetical order. Europe * Amsterdam * Athens * Barcelona * Berlin * Bordeaux * Budapest * Copenhagen * Dublin * Glasgow * Helsinki * Istanbul * Kiev * Lisbon * London * Madrid * Milan * Minsk * Moscow * Munich * Oslo * Paris * Reykjavik * Rome * Stockholm * St. Petersburg * Volgograd Africa * Antananarivo * Algiers * Bamako * Cario * Cape Town * Casablanca * Dakar * Harare * Kinshasa * Khartoum * Lagos * Luanda * Nairobi * Pretoria * Tripoli * Zanzibar South America * Arequipa * Asuncion * Belem * Bogota * Buenos Aires * Caracas * Easter Island * Fortaleza * Lima * Manaus * Porto Alegre * Punta Arenas * Rio De Janiero * Salvador * Santiago North America * Anchorage * Atlanta * Boston * Calgary * Chicago * Denver * Detroit * Edmonton * Fairbanks * Goose Bay * Havanna * Honolulu * Houston * Los Angeles * Managua * Mexico City * Miami * Minneapolis * Montreal * New Orleans * New York * Nome * Nuuk * Phoenix * San Fransico * San Juan * St. Louis * Taliisaq * Toronto * Vancouver * Washington, D.C. * Winnipeg Oceania * Adelaide * Alice Springs * Auckland * Brisbane * Broome * Cairns * Chirstchurch * Darwin * Melbourne * Perth * Port Moresby * Sydney * Wellington Asia * Amman * Anadyr * Baghdad * Bangalore * Bangkok * Beijing * Chengdu * Delhi * Dubai * Hanoi * Harbin * Hong Kong * Jakarta * Kabul * Karachi * Kolkata * Kupang * Manado * Manilla * Mumbai * Nagasaki * Novosibirsk * Perm * Riyadh * Sendai * Seoul * Shanghai * Shenyang * Singapore * Tehran * Tokyo * Ulaan Baatar * Urumqi * Vladivostok * Xi'an * Yakutsk Gallery of Types of Stations Each station has a background and station building. Here is a photo gallery of the many types. Most stations copy off one another. An example of this can be seen in the station in Dubai, which is the same as in Reykjavik. Note that the biomes in the background can vary, for example Dubai has a Palm Coast background, while Reykjavik has a Tundra background. Category:Stations Category:Gameplay